Mensonges
by J.Withlock
Summary: Jasper s'en va pour quelques semaines chez Peter et Charlotte sans prévenir qui que ce soit et revient après trois semaines. Bella est également partie et revenue le même jour que Jasper. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il va arriver par la suite. Beaucoup de choses vont se passer après leurs arrivée. Cela va vous surprendre. Beaucoup. Venez lire, vous n'allez pas le regretter ;) .
1. Chapitre 1

**Première fiction publiée.**

**Première fiction sur Jella.**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent ****à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi :3**

**Je ne sais pas quel chemin va prendre cette fiction, venant tout à coup à mon cerveau donc je le laisse sur Rating M pour l'instant.**

**Chapitre 1. **

**Est-il un lâche?**

* * *

Cela faisait quoi, plus de trois semaines que Jasper n'était pas rentré à la villa. Il savait qu'il avait laissé Alice dans l'inquiétude mais il n'avait rien pu y faire, il avait décidé de partir après une chasse sans réfléchir et il était parti chez Peter et Charlotte. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne s'était pas vu et ça leurs avaient fait du bien. Peter, pour changer les pensées de Jasper, avait décidé de faire sortir son frère à chaque fois que le soleil se couchait et ils rentraient juste avant le lever du soleil, sous le regard furieux de Char, pour avoir encore une fois osé la laisser seule toute une nuit. Il sourit en pensant au jour où ils, tout les trois, avaient commencé à se battre ensemble, comme avant et s'étaient beaucoup amusé. La pression qui pesait sur les épaules de Jasper avait complètement disparu, il se sentait mieux.

Non, Jasper n'avait pas eu de problème avec Alice, ni avec quelqu'un d'autre mais il pensait que s'éloigner de la ville rempli de loups et d'humains lui auraient fait du bien, il avait toujours peur de blesser quelqu'un, il avait toujours l'impression que les loups allaient faire une attaque et tout. Il savait que c'était lâche de partir de cette façon mais il n'avait agis que sur ses instincts, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait simplement besoin de se lâcher et ça, tout le monde en avait besoin. Comme Alice qui devait aller faire du shopping pour ne pas devenir folle. Emmett qui avait besoin de saccager au moins un grizzli pour calmer ses tensions de vouloir se battre. Rosalie qui avait besoin de calmer sa colère en réparant une voiture, en l'améliorant. Edward qui devait aller sur son piano où il lançait toute ses émotions pour en faire une mélodie.

Jasper pensait aussi à Esmée, il espérait que celle-ci ne lui gronde pas dessus mais il savait que c'était trop tard, elle était sûrement très inquiète et en colère contre Jasper qui est parti sans rien dire, ni prévenir. Carlisle aussi s'inquiétait mais avait sûrement réussi à trouver des hypothèses pour pouvoir calmer toute la famille même si à l'intérieur, il mourrait d'inquiétude. Jasper soupira et diminua sa vitesse en plein milieu de la forêt. Il regarda autour de lui avant de soupirer et de fermer ses yeux de couleur de jais.

Il avait chassé quand il était chez Peter mais pas comme eux, même si le fait qu'il y ait des poches de sang d'humains chez eux, il n'avait chassé que des animaux. Donc, Jasper n'avait pas rechuté dans ce domaine-là, non. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait à Forks depuis son départ et pensait qu'il n'y avait sûrement rien eu de graves, d'important. Il s'arrêta et décida de chasser avant de rentrer car il savait que si sa famille le voyait avec les yeux noir, ils allaient se demander s'il n'avait pas craquer. Ils pouvaient également pensé qu'il était parti pour ça aussi, parce qu'il avait failli, qu'il avait mordu un humain mais non, ce n'était pas ça non plus.

Il passa plusieurs heures à chasser, ramenant la couleur or à ses yeux. Il recommença à courir vers la villa et arrivé à la forêt de Forks, il fit attention de ne rencontrer personne. Il continua à courir en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit.

A la lisière de la forêt, devant chez lui, il regarda ses habits. Sa chemise brune était un peu déchirée, son pantalon noir était devenu un peu brun dû à la boue et ses bottes de cow-boy noir étaient devenues brunes, comme son pantalon. Esmée n'allait pas être contente. Il haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'au perron et ouvrit la porte de la villa. Il rentra à l'intérieur, dans le salon, où il vit Alice. Il resta bloqué, il allait retourné en arrière, dans sa chambre pour se changer, Alice ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué. Quand il fit un pas en arrière, Alice retourna son regard vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets.

* * *

**Chapitre court =/ J'essayerais de faire des plus long par la suite ;).**

**Le prochain pour dans quelques jours (=**

**Quelques avis pour le Chapitre 1 et Une réponse pour la question: Est-il un lâche? ?**

**Bonne nuit à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième chapitre plus long, je pense... Merci pour les Reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir! Donc...  
**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent ****à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Je ne sais pas quel chemin va prendre cette fiction, venant tout à coup à mon cerveau donc je le laisse sur Rating M pour l'instant. Et franchement, je suis à fond dans l'histoire donc, les chapitres viendront plus rapidement mais je posterais un vendredi soir, un samedi soir, deux par semaines =)**

**Réponse au reviews.**

**lili: J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire va te plaire, et j'ai pas vraiment trop abordé le sujet au premier chapitre, je pense que tout dévoiler en une fois, n'est pas la meilleure chose, le suspense n'est plus là sinon!**

**n'gie: J'espère que ça va te plaire et que tu vas le lire jusqu'au bout car je compte finir cette fiction!**

**lucie: Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne pense pas que Jasper avait simplement besoin de lâcher la pression, je pense qu'il fui quelque chose ou bien, quelqu'un (Bon, j'dis pas plus =P )**

**lila: J'espère que ce Jella va également te plaire et moi aussi je les aimes! Surtout Jasper *-***

**J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PS: Le titre a été changé pour: Mensonges et également le résumé.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 ._**

**_Tout est différent... Que s'est-il passé après ma fuite?_**

**_Pov Externe._**

" _A la lisière de la forêt, devant chez lui, il regarda ses habits. Sa chemise brune était un peu déchirée, son pantalon noir était devenu un peu brun dû à la boue et ses bottes de cow-boy noir étaient devenues brunes, comme son pantalon. Esmée n'allait pas être contente. Il haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'au perron et ouvrit la porte de la villa. Il rentra à l'intérieur, dans le salon, où il vit Alice. Il resta bloqué, il allait retourné en arrière, dans sa chambre pour se changer, Alice ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué. Quand il fit un pas en arrière, Alice retourna son regard vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets."_

Elle était là, devant lui à le regarder les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Jasper ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas ; de faire une erreur. Il resta debout à la regarder, attendant un geste de sa part, mais rien ne vint, ni d'Alice ni de Jasper.

Alice était debout, elle regardait son amant, étonné de le voir, mais aussi inquiète. Pas inquiète comme nous pourrons le penser, non. Elle était inquiète de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Alice savait une chose dont personne, à part son frère, n'était au courant et ils devaient tout faire pour que sa vision ne se produise pas. Alice le savait depuis le début, comme Edward, et avait tout fait pour empêcher cette vision se réaliser. Et jusqu'à maintenant tout allait bien. Très bien même et voilà que l'arrivé de Jasper allait tout gâcher. Presque tout... Alice pouvait encore s'arranger à changer le futur. Alice n'était pas une fille comme nous le pensons, elle est vraiment très différente. Alice décida enfin à parler.

**_"-Jasper..._****_"_** Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, mais devait rapidement trouver quelque chose pour qu'il aille de nouveau chez ses amis Peter et Charlotte. Elle reprit, plus froidement. **_"-Tu es de retour._****_"_**

Jasper était surpris à l'entente du ton employé par sa femme. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus mais il voyait bien le rejet au son de sa voix. Voilà de ce dont il avait peur; du rejet de sa femme. Il était mal à l'aise maintenant, il voulait partir, s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait il y a peu d'un mois. _**"-Je...**__**"** _Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, pas après le ton d'Alice. Il ne pouvait rien dire alors il resta silencieux.

Tous les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux et Jasper comprit. Le ton froid d'Alice signifiait la chose que Jasper regrettait depuis toujours mais il savait qu'il n'en pouvait rien y faire. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

Juste à ce moment-là, Rosalie descendait les escaliers en courant et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Jasper et Rosalie était très proche et leurs faux liens de jumeaux en avaient été la cause. Pour eux, d'un côté, ils étaient vraiment deux jumeaux. Rosalie serra ses bras autour du cou de Jasper et celui-ci passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds de sa sœur. Il sourit, sa sœur lui avait manqué comme jamais. Il jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Rosalie et vit Emmett tout souriant. La blonde laissa son frère qui reçut une tape de la part d'Emmett, son frère. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se demandait pourquoi Alice était si distante. Il s'attendait un peu, mais pas à ce point-là, Jasper en fut blessé. Un cri de joie parvint aux oreilles du blond. Il se retourna et vit Esmée accompagné de Carlisle, ses yeux remplis de venin. Esmée serra son fils dans ses bras avant de le laisser sa place à son mari.

Carlisle invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et ce fut à ce moment-là que sa mère, Esmée, remarqua la saleté sur les vêtements de Jasper et un peu sur Rosalie et elle-même. Elle fusilla du regard son fils avant de décider de laisser ça pour plus tard. Emmett ne tarda pas à se moquer de lui, ce qui lui fit mériter les foudres d la blonde qui lui servait de femme. Jasper fut installer juste en face d'Alice. La lutine le regardait intensément, elle essayait de trouver quelque chose pour qu'il s'en aille. Elle passa du divorce jusqu'à un plan pour que Jasper morde un humain et s'enfuît de culpabilité et de honte. Elle regardait les membres de la famille un par un avec pitié et exaspération. Elle eut également de la colère, mais elle était déterminée. Il allait partir.

Jasper ne réagit pas devant les émotions de sa femme, décidant de voir tout ça plus tard. Il état sûr d'une chose, néanmoins ; elle fabriquait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, de mal. Mais cela pouvait être également que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours même si, il était certain qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de très mal et que beaucoup allaient souffrir.

Personne ne posait de questions. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi il était parti et Jasper en était heureux. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer la vraie raison de sa fuite. Cela aurait causé la destruction totale de la famille. Et Jasper ne voulait pas ça. Il était heureux et cette raison, quelle qu'elle soit, était simplement une raison idiote. Ce n'était rien de bien important, mais... Assez pour l'inciter à partir. Il soupira intérieurement, se simple détail pourrait tout changer. S'il disait simplement une petite chose dessus, il était foutu et s'il ne disait rien... Et bien... On verra ceci plus tard même si l'auteure pense qu'il serait quand même foutu. Jasper essaya de se concentrer à la conversation, mais en vain. Rosalie, comme Emmett, avait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et ils se mirent d'accord avec un regard de lui parler plus tard.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Jasper riait avec sa famille essayant, en vain, d'oublier qu'Alice ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Jasper avait mal, mais pouvait-il seulement y faire quelque chose ? Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la détermination, de la colère et de l'exaspération. Jasper remarqua également que personne ne parlait ni d'Edward ni de Bella alors il demanda :

_**"-Où sont Edward et Bella ?**__**"**_ Alice se raidit, elle ne voulait pas y répondre. Elle voulait que personne ne répond à sa question, mais Emmett déballa tout sur la table. _**"-Bella est partie juste après toi, le même jour, quelques heures après.**__** Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle. Edward... Il devrait bientôt être là... Je pense...**__**"** _Jasper fut inquiet quand il entendit son frère dire que Bella avait disparu. Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne comprenait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était autant inquiet et ne voulait même pas savoir. Rosalie changea de sujet et pendant plus de une heure, ils parlèrent sans arrêt.

Jasper sentit deux odeurs s'approcher du salon et il leva le regard pour croiser ceux de la personne qui venait d'entrer avec une autre personne. Jasper n'était pas le seul à les regarder, Alice les regardait aussi, comme tout le reste de la famille. Jasper ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des prunelles de la personne devant elle.

**"-Je vois que Jasper est de retour."**

* * *

**Review? =3**

**J'vais essayer de faire les chapitres plus long à chaque fois .**

**Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Troisième chapitre enfin posté! Je devais le faire hier mais j'avais encore quelques petites choses à terminer, surtout pour enfn choisir qui sont les deux nouveaux venus =P**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Je ne sais pas quel chemin va prendre cette fiction, venant tout à coup à mon cerveau donc je le laisse sur Rating M pour l'instant. Et franchement, je suis à fond dans l'histoire donc, les chapitres viendront plus rapidement mais je posterais les weekend, entre vendredi soir jusqu'à dimanche, parfois un chapitre parfois deux =)**

**Réponse au reviews.**

**N'gie: Voici le trois, en espérant qu'il te plaise!**

**Lucie: L'un des deux est bel et bien Edward, oui! Alice, dans ma fiction, une vrai garce, c'est comme ça ^^ La vision, elle est peut-être bien en rapport de ces deux-là! Voici la suite ;) Bonne lecture =)**

**Cristallle: Heureuse qu'il te plaise, pour Edward et Alice, on verra combien de dégats ils vont causé!**

**Yasmina: (Jasper *-*) Et bien, j'espère que la suite va te plaire!**

**Pompei: Espérons que la suite te plaise également**

**lila: Jasper ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent lui-même, on va tout comprendre ensemble! Alice est la reine du monde, tu ne le savais pas? Et bien, maintenant tu le sais =3 Bella... Notre belle brune est bien partie pour une raison qu'elle seule connait, on va apprendre tout ça après! Ce n'est pas Peter et Charlotte, soit en sûre!**

**Nis Norris: Voici la suite, bonne lecture!**

**Sm33: je pense que faire toujours une gentille Alice gâche un peu donc, on change et elle devient la p'tite méchante de l'histoire!**

**Voilà.. deux mots à vous dire:**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3.**

**Et Bella?**

**Pov Externe**

_" Jasper sentit deux odeurs s'approcher du salon et il leva le regard pour croiser ceux de la personne qui venait d'entrer avec une autre personne. Jasper n'était pas le seul à les regarder, Alice les regardait aussi, comme tout le reste de la famille. Jasper ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des prunelles de la personne devant elle._

_"-Je vois que Jasper est de retour." "_

Quel jour nous étions ? Bella ne le savait pas, mais elle savait que trois semaines avaient écoulé. Trois semaines qu'elle ne faisait que se poser des questions. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de son départ. Ni à Edward ni à Charlie. Elle ne regrettait cependant pas d'être partie, elle avait mis un point sur tout en s'en allant. Elle était retournée chez sa mère, mais celle-ci étant absente, elle était allée chez son ami, meilleur ami, qui l'avait accueilli bras ouverts.

En allant habiter chez son ami, elle avait appris que celui-ci était hybride ; un mi-vampire mi-humain. Bella avait été surprise, mais n'avait rien dit, elle avait seulement écouté son ami parler. Elle apprit qu'il pouvait rester au soleil, car même si sa peau brillait, les yeux humains n'avaient pas la capacité de voir les diamants qui couvraient son corps pâle. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas indiquer quel genre d'alimentation il se nourrissait, mais le jeune homme se nourrissait de sang animal et il pouvait également manger de la nourriture humaine même si celui-ci n'était obligatoire. Bella lui avait posé plusieurs questions pendant des heures et il répondait à tous sans problème. Lucas, le meilleur ami de Bella, avait été quelque peu surpris quand Bella n'avait pas pris peur, mais il comprit par la suite que Bella fréquentait des vampires depuis un moment. Il était heureux que Bella ne le rejette pas et ils avaient passés les semaines suivantes à sortir et s'amuser, comme avant. Lucas lui avait menti par le passé, mais Bella l'avait déjà pardonné.

Bella, souriante, sortie de l'avion et alla chercher sa valise. Elle jetait, sans arrêt, des regards autour d'elle comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue par une connaissance. En soupirant, la brune attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport de Port-Angeles. La jeune fille appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de la maison du shérif de Forks. Ce que Bella ne comprenait pas était pourquoi Renée n'était pas à la maison ? Certes, c'était les vacances et qu'elle voyageait avec Phil, mais Bella l'avait prévenu et sa mère avait accepté que sa fille vienne à la maison. Elle avait demandé à Lucas si lui l'avait vu, mais celui-ci avait répondu qu'elle n'était plus à Phoenix depuis le début des vacances. Bella en avait été blessée, mais n'avait rien pu y faire. Renée lui avait menti en disant qu'elle l'attendait à Phoenix, à la maison mais personne n'était venu la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle avait simplement pensé que sa mère avait oublié qu'elle allait venir ce jour-là et comme la batterie de son portable était terminée, elle était partie chez Renée en taxi pour, ensuite, voir la maison vide. D'humains comme de meubles. Bella n'avait rien compris et était restée au pas de la porte pendant des heures.

Bella secoua la tête en essayant de penser à autre chose et sortie son portable acheté par Lucas. Elle avait refusé, au début, mais Lucas avait insisté ; l'anniversaire de la brune approchait et elle allait avoir dix-huit ans. Bella n'avait pas été heureuse, surtout après avoir appris que Lucas payait également l'abonnement qui lui offrait tout - Appel, Sms, Internet. Tout illimité. - en plus de certaines applications "obligatoires". Elle n'avait pas pu refuser devant l'insistance de son ami à prendre le nouveau modèle de Samsung. Quoique, Bella ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir accepté, au contraire, elle était heureuse de ne pas lui avoir résisté et de l'avoir pris sans faire plus d'histoire. Certes, il lui avait fallu une semaine pour comprendre le fonctionnement, se faire des comptes sur tout les réseaux sociaux - Lucas disait que c'était obligatoire pour une personne de son âge. Elle n'avait voulu faire qu'une seule chose; l'étrangler. - mais elle avait réussi à s'en sortir avec l'aide de son meilleur ami qui était un vrai casse-pied quand il s'y met. Bella était pourtant sûre d'une chose ; si ce n'était pas Lucas, elle n'aurait jamais accepté un cadeau si coûteux.

Le taxi déposa Bella juste devant la maison et juste avant de descendre, elle paya la somme qui lui avait été demandée. Bella descendit et remercia le chauffeur qui lui tendait sa valise où étaient rangées ses affaires.

Il faisait encore tôt, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Cela laissait du temps à Bella de lui cuisiner un bon repas. Elle alla mettre sa valise en haut, dans sa chambre, et descendit directement les escaliers pour aller préparer un dîner. Elle avait deux heures devant elle. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et comprit que son père avait passé ses soirées chez Billy Black, à La Push la cuisine était propre, comme elle l'avait laissé à part les quelques verres dans le robinet qui n'attendait qu'à être lavés. Elle sortit du poisson du réfrigérateur et le décongela pour le mettre dans le four sur un degré faible pour ne pas le brûler. Elle sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la salade. Faisant attention à ne pas se couper, la brune coupa les aliments en tout petits morceaux. Elle mit le saladier sur la table et prépara les assiettes, les fourchettes et les couteaux pour les disposer sur la table. Elle augmenta la chaleur du four et se lança sur la vaisselle.

Bella resta debout dans la cuisine quand elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Elle souriait déjà à l'idée de la tête de son père face à la porte qui n'était pas fermé à clé. Elle l'entendit enlever sa veste et sa ceinture en plus de son arme et les déposer sur la commode de l'entrée. _**"-Bella? C'est toi ?"**_ La brune ne dit rien, faisant comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Son père s'approcha et fut surpris de voir sa fille en train de nettoyer le comptoir.**_ "-Bells?"_**

La concernée se retourna vers lui et leva les yeux aux plafonds en souriant. "-Qui d'autre papa ?" Son père rit et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Bella entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son père et posa sa tête contre son torse. Charlie lui avait beaucoup manqué, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce savaient qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup manqué l'un à l'autre mais aucun ne le dit à haute voix, n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce domaine; montrer ses sentiments.

Bella désigna la table à manger et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Cela faisait plaisir à Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle faillît s'étouffer à la question de son père.___**"-Où étais-tu Bella et pourquoi es-tu partie ?"**_ Bella n'avait aucunement envie d'y répondre, mais elle le devait.___**"-J'ai...**____**J'ai eu une dispute avec Edward et j'ai voulu mettre un point sur tout alors j'ai décidé de partir chez maman.**____**J'avais appelé Renée pour la prévenir et elle avait accepté, mais quand je suis arrivée à la maison, celle-ci était vide.**____**Je suis allée chez Lucas...**____**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est que mon meilleur ami.**____**Bref, j'ai passé trois semaines chez lui."**_

Une partie de ce qu'avait dit Bella était fausse ; elle ne s'était pas disputé avec Edward, alors là pas du tout. La raison de sa "fuite" était tout autre. Charlie ne posa pad plus de questions et alla s'asseoir au salon après lui avoir remercié du délicieux repas qu'elle avait préparé.

Bella passa tout un temps dans la cuisine à tout nettoyer. Écouteurs aux oreilles, elle termina tout après environ une heure. Elle soupira, enleva les écouteurs, d'où sortait de la musique qu'elle finit par éteindre et alla rejoindre son père.******_"-Demain je vais aller chez les Cullen, pour leur prévenir de mon retour et parler avec Edward."_**

Charlie hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement et Bella alla dans sa chambre pour vider son sac. Elle rangea tout ce qu'elle avait et mit la valise sous le lit après l'avoir refermé. Elle regarda l'heure ; 23h06. Elle décida de descendre au salon où elle vit Charlie endormit. Elle soupira et alla le réveiller - avec difficulté. Après une dizaine de minutes, Charlie monta les escaliers pour aller dormir dans son lit.

Bella se servit un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher sur son lit. Elle était encore habillée de ses vêtements et elle avait la flemme de se préparer. Elle se leva après cinq minutes et alla préparer ses habits qu'elle emmena dans la salle de bains. Elle prit son temps à faire sa douche cette fois-ci. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux quatre dernières semaines et elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes couler, se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche. Après être sortie et séchée, elle s'habilla de ses vêtements et enroula une serviette dans ses cheveux avant de fermer la lumière de la salle d'eau et rentrer dans sa chambre.

Elle enleva la serviette de ses cheveux et les laissa sécher à l'air libre. Elle alla se coucher dans son lit, en dessous des couvertures et elle ferma les yeux, laissant Morphée lui rendre visite.

o0o0o

Oui, Edward était bien là ; devant Jasper. Ce que le blond ne comprenait pas était pourquoi avait-il la main entrelacée avec celui de Tanya, car oui, c'était Tanya qui était devant lui. Il avait plusieurs questions, à vrai dire, et cela concernait la blonde particulièrement.

Jasper resta là, debout, à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle inspirait une telle hypocrisie que le blond a voulu l'étrangler jusqu'à savoir ce qu'elle mijotait. Seulement, juste après cette pensée, Jasper se trouva le dos contre le mur, la main droite du télépathe encerclant son cou. Le blond le repoussa avec un rugissement, il n'était pas content, c'est sûr. Il pointa la blonde du doigt. "-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!"

Emmett et Rosalie se jetaient des regards inquiets, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient dire quelque chose. Rosalie s'avança vers lui, Emmett juste derrière elle. Elle fut la première à briser le silence qui régnait depuis deux minutes. "-Tanya..." Rosalie n'avait pu se retenir de cracher son nom avec une haine. Rosalie, comme Jasper et Emmett, détestaient cette blonde plus que tout. "-... Est la petite amie, ou devrais-je dire la fiancée, d'Edward." Emmett qui était maintenant à côté de sa femme avait serré les poings. "-Et avant que tu ne poses la question, mec, p'tite sœur n'est pas qu courant et voilà ce que suggère la voyante et le télépathe; on va aller déménager en Alaska avant le retour de Bells."

Jasper lançait des regards haineux à sa "femme" et son "frère". Eux qui disaient sans arrêt que sans Bella, ils n'étaient rien, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre. Il voulait les tuer. Oui, les décapités en mille morceaux puis les brûler. Le problème est que, le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était autant en colère ; il n'avait rien à avoir avec Bella. Rien du tout. Il n'allait pas se mentir ; combien de fois a-t-il voulu aller vers elle et lui parler ? Des millions de fois, mais jamais Jasper n'a pu faire un pas vers elle sans recevoir les avertissements de sa famille.

Jasper s'avança, bousculant Edward, et sortit de la villa pour se diriger vers la forêt. Arrivé à la lisière, il commença à courir, ne sachant pas vraiment où jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur de freesia. Il s'arrêta net, il regarda devant lui et remarqua qu'il était devant la maison du shérif, donc celle d'Isabella. Il grimpa sur un arbre sur un arbre et regarda la brune dormir, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Quand Jasper se rappela ce qu'avait dit Emmett, il sourit. Bella était également de retour. Jasper resta perché sur la branche jusqu'à l'aube. Il décida de rentrer à la maison après que Charlie soit sorti en laissant une note sur le réfrigérateur, qu'il lu juste avant de retourner chez soi.

Arrivé à la villa, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que son séjour chez Peter, faisant grogner Edward et alla se changer après une douche. Il descendit les escaliers menant vers le salon à une vitesse humaine. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il vit tout le monde. Parfait. "-Nous allons avoir une invitée, je vais aller la chercher." Rosalie fronça les sourcils et la curiosité émanait de tout le monde dans la pièce. Il sortit en souriant. "-Une amie, tout simplement." Il alla monter dans sa voiture et alluma le moteur en lançant son portable sur le siège passager.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit de la voiture et s'adossa à la porte du côté conducteur en regardant la maison devant lui avant de diriger son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur une belle brune. Celle-ci leva le regard et croisa ceux du blond. Elle fronça les sourcils. "-Jasper?" Pour toute réponse, il lui dit qu'il était simplement venu la chercher.

"-Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ?" Jasper voulait dire qu'il était venu pendant la nuit, car il avait été en colère contre son frère devant le fait que celui-ci avait trompé l'humaine, mais il ne savait pas comment allait réagir la brune, surtout au milieu de la rue qu'il pensait inadéquat pour parler de ça. "-Longue histoire Isabella." La brune croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, attendant une réponse plus exacte. Jasper soupira en sentant la détermination de l'humaine et désigna la porte d'entrée que Bella ouvrit et invita le vampire à rentrer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon et la jeune fille se retourna pour être face à Jasper, qui en fit de même. "-Je ne sais pas par où commencer..." Bella sourit. "-Par le début, le tout début."

Il leva le regard vers elle, il allait tout dire, tout.  
Sans aucune hésitation.

**Voilà =) En espérant qu'il vous aie plu!  
Reviews ? =3**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Quatrième chapitre enfin posté! Je sais, j'ai eu moins un mois de retard mais c'est pas ma faute! C'est la faute aux profs qui nous donnent toujours quelque chose à faire... Déjà, leurs record est six (ou sept, j'sais plus..) de test important à la deuxième semaines de cours. 'Fin, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu mes lecteurs ^^ Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =) Voici pour toi ****_pompei _****: Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres prendra cette histoire, comme je l'ai dit au début, ça m'est venu comme ça et je ne sais même pas qu'elle direction elle va prendre...**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Chapitre 4.**

**Explications partie 1.**

**Pov Externe**

Bella était là, assise à regarder le vampire blond devant elle. Ce même vampire qu'Edward et Alice empêchaient de la laisser se rapprocher. Ce que Bella ne comprenait pas était, pourquoi était-il devant chez elle? Elle a eu une réponse: Il est venu la chercher pour l'emmener lui-même à la villa, ce qui engendre la deuxième question. Comment était-il au courant qu'elle allait venir? Elle s'attendait à entendre le nom Alice mais non, il avait dit que c'était une longue histoire ce qui avait surpris la brune mais elle voulait savoir, vraiment tout; la chance, elle aimait les longues histoires!

"-Il y a trois semaines, j'ai quitté la ville sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Je suis allé chez des amis, au Texas. Ne me demande pas la raison du pourquoi de ma fuite, c'est dur à expliquer. C'est comme si je voulais fuir quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Je suis resté trois semaines là-bas, mon corps y était mais mon esprit, lui était à des kilomètres du lieu. Je suis revenu hier, l'après-midi et j'ai appris que tu avais également disparu le même jour que moi et comme moi, tu n'as rien dit à personne. Après qu'Emmett m'aie dit cela, Edward est rentré avec une blonde, Tanya Denali. J'ai pas compris la raison, elle était seule et ils venaient toujours en clan normalement. J'ai compris la présence de sa présence par Rosalie et Emmett mais également qu'ils..." Bella ne le laissa pas continuer, elle savait. Elle connaissait leurs relations.

"-Ils sont ensemble." Jasper hocha la tête, il décida de ne pas faire attention au fait qu'elle savait ceci et continua à parler. "-Oui mais... Leur relation est bien plus importante. Ils sont fiancés, Bella. Et ce, depuis un mois. Et pour que tu ne le saches pas, Edward et Alice avaient décidé que l'on devait déménager en Alaska avant que tu ne rentres. Je suis rentré dans une colère noire et je n'ai pas accepté. Je suis sorti de la maison et j'ai couru. Sans le savoir, je suis arrivé ici et je suis resté devant ta fenêtre, penché à une branche d'un arbre. Avant de rentrer, j'ai lu la note que Charlie t'avait laissé."  
Charlie lui avait, en effet, laissé une note. Il avait demandé si elle pouvait aller au supermarché de Forks, ceci étant quasiment vide. "-Je suis rentré à la villa par la suite et me suis changée. Si tu voyais à quoi je ressemblais et il y a quelques heures !" Jasper se tut et regarda enfin Bella ; il avait eu les yeux détournés depuis le début.

"-Je trouve cela cruel ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu qu'il te trompe ?!"  
Bella rit, pas un rire de joie. Non, plutôt un rire désespéré. Des larmes remplirent les yeux de la brune et elle éclata en sanglots. Jasper fit la seule chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire ; il l'a pris dans ses bras et la berça. Bella passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Elle se trouvait idiote, mais alors là, vraiment idiote. Voilà qu'elle pleurait pour son premier amour !

Jasper resta silencieux, il laissa l'humaine pleurer contre lui, elle en avait besoin. Il le ressentait. Instinctivement, il serra Bella plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux. La voir comme ça brisait son cœur déjà mort. Certes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tant la protéger, la consoler, mais il ne fit rien pour contrer cette envie. Il n'a jamais été proche de Bella. Pour lui, elle était simplement la petite amie d'Edward, mais, ceci ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prêtait jamais attention à elle, au contraire, mais sa famille, surtout Alice et Edward, ne lui avaient jamais laissé approcher l'humaine doc, il s'était fait à l'idée que jamais il n'aura un autre lien que "connaissance" avec elle. Ceci l'avait un peu rabaissé, il avait compris, ainsi, que sa famille ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pour eux, Jasper était le maillon faible de la famille, mais ceci était bien compréhensible.

Jasper avait beaucoup tué pendant cent ans. Humains comme vampires. N'était-ce pas une raison pour être faible ? Il avait bu tellement de sang d'humains que maintenant, se retenir était quelque chose de très difficile à faire. Jasper allait toujours rester ce buveur de sang qui n'avait plus rien d'humain pour pouvoir résister au sang de l'humaine qui était dans ses bras. Ceci lui fit un grand choc. Là, en ce moment, il n'avait aucunement envie de sauter à la gorge de Bella. Et il connaissait très bien la raison.

Bella, elle, elle était heureuse qu'il y ait au moins une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Lucas avait été là pour elle, mais jamais la brune n'avait craqué à ses côtés. Là, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se dire, était que Jasper ressentait le mal qu'elle avait enfui au fond de son âme alors à quoi bon faire semblant que tout va bien? Bella réussit à se calmer, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle se détacha des bras réconfortants du blond. Celui-ci comprit et la serra encore plus forte sans pour autant lui briser les os. Le vampire comprit que Bella ne voulait pas parler du fait de comment elle savait sur la tromperie d'Edward et il respectait ce choix, comme elle, elle respectait le choix qu'il ne dise pas la raison de sa fuite.

"-Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu es venu me chercher ?" La voix de Bella brisa le silence qui était installé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Jasper regarda la brune qui avait le regard levé vers lui, attendant la réponse. Jasper lui sourit et recula une des longues mèches de Bella qui lui coupait le visage pour le lui mettre derrière l'oreille. Il finit par secouer la tête. "-Ils ne savent même pas que tu es rentrée. Je leur ai dit que j'allais chercher une amie qui nous rendait visite."

Bella regarda par la fenêtre avant de hocher la tête. Jasper la lâcha et elle fut debout en un rien de temps. "-Allons-y alors..." Ils sortirent tous les deux et montèrent dans la voiture. Contrairement à Edward, Jasper monta directement au côté conducteur sans venir ouvrir la porte à l'humaine, ce qu'elle apprécia beaucoup. Jasper la regarda une dernière fois avant de foncer vers la villa. Ceci faisait la deuxième fois que Bella et Jasper se retrouvaient dans la même voiture et ces deux fois n'étaient pas pour de très belles raisons.

Bella qui regardait le paysage défiler, ne faisait pas attention à la vitesse à laquelle Jasper conduisait et elle n'en avait que faire, à vrai dire. Arrivé à la villa, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, Jasper fut le premier à sortir et alla ouvrir la porte de Bella, pour lui inciter à sortir. Il lui fit comprendre qu'ils pourraient partir n'importe quand elle le souhaitera. Elle hocha la tête et rentra dans la maison blanche, suivit du blond. Elle entendit des rires venir depuis le salon et se dirigea vers cette direction. La vision qu'elle eut la fit mal au cœur, mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet. Au contraire, elle sourit. Une blonde, qu'elle présumait être Tanya, était sur les genoux d'Edward, riant avec Alice. Edward, lui, jouait avec les cheveux de Tanya et discutait avec Esmée, qui souriait. Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle étaient en retrait, pas vraiment heureux de la situation. Rosalie était à côté de son mari, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Emmett regardait Rosalie comme s'il voulait la rattraper à tout instant si elle craquait et sautait sur Edward. Carlisle, lui, regardait chaque personne tout à tour avec des yeux noirs, les bras croisés et accoudés sur le mur, il fut le premier à remarquer la présence de Bella et Jasper. Il sourit. Aucun autre vampire ne remarqua leurs présences, tout trop occupé. Bella s'avança, suivit du blond, et regarda les trois personnes, ou plutôt quatre si on ajoutait Esmée, qui l'avaient détruit comme jamais.

"-Tu ne nous présente pas, Edward ?"

Le concerné resta figé avant de se retourner vers l'humaine. Celle-ci le regardait toujours. Alice, comme si de rien était, courut vers Bella et lui sauta au cou et la serra contre elle tout en lui disant à quel point elle l'avait fait peur et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Bella resta de marbre un moment avant de tirer la voyante loin d'elle. Celle-ci la regarda, surprise de l'attitude de l'humaine alors que Rosalie souriait, la tête haute, devant l'indifférence de Bella. "-Bella?"

"-Ne fait pas l'hypocrite Alice, j'en ai suffisamment connu des personnes comme toi." Bella se retourna vers le couple fiancé et s'approcha plus près d'eux. "-Alors, Edward, qui est cette fille sur tes genoux ?" Tanya se leva et regarda Bella d'un air hautain. "-Je m'appelle Tanya Denali, la fiancée d'Edward."  
La blonde avait bien insisté sur le mot "fiancée" comme so elle montrait son territoire, ce qui devait être le cas... L'humaine haussa un sourcil et regarda tour à tour Edward et Tanya. "-Pourtant, jusqu'à là, Edward et moi étions en couple... Qu'a-t-il changé Edward ? Ma disparition ? À la place de te demander quelles horreurs pouvaient m'arriver, tu vas te fiancer !? Jasper est parti le même jour que moi, je l'ai su tout à l'heure et moi, j'ai disparu par la suite, tu ne te dis pas que Jasper a pu me mordre ou autre ? Non, toi, tu vas te fiancer avec une autre !"

Bella se retourna vers Jasper et lui sourit. "-Ne le prend pas mal. C'est encore une idiotie de plus de ma part." Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Tanya et Edward, Bella sortit de la pièce. Enfin, failli, car Alice l'en empêcha. "-Bella! Je comprends que tu sois furieuse contre eux, mais pourquoi moi, je n'ai rien fait de..." Avant même qu'Alice puisse terminer sa phrase, Bella se retourna brusquement vers elle. "-C'est qui, qui a voulu s'enfuir pour que l'humaine qui vous sert de distraction ne sache rien de tout ça ?!" La concernée se retourna vers Jasper, pointant l'index vers lui. "-Tu lui as tout raconté !" Rosalie s'avança, furieuse, mais Emmett l'en empêcha, aidé de Carlisle. Celui-ci parla enfin. "-Alice, Jasper a très bien fait. Il a fat ce qu'aucun de nous n'aurait fait ni même pensé à faire ! Si lui ne l'avait pas dit, car je m'attendais très bien à ce qu'il le fasse, je serais allé cherché moi-même Bella n'importe où qu'elle soit pour aller tout lui révéler." Il se retourna vers Bella. "-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Bella, vraiment. J'ai essayé de parler à mon... à Edward, mais il ne m'a guère écouté et n'a fait qu'à sa tête."

Bella lui sourit, elle comprenait, ce n'était en aucun cas la faute de Carlisle. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas. Après lui avoir dit cela, elle sortit de la villa. Elle vit son chauffeur de tout à l'heure, dans la voiture d'Emmett. "-Tu montes ?" Bella rit et monta au côté passager de la voiture. Jasperr attendit seulement que Bella ferme la porte qu'il appuya sur l'accélerateur en riant. Bella le fusilla du regard, mais elle rit également par la suite. "-Tu aurais pu attendre que je mettes ma ceinture, Jasp' !" Celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "-Sérieusement, Isabella, Jasp' ? Tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose ?" Bella haussa les épaules en le regardant. "-Tu préfère Casper ? Le gentil petit fantôme ?"

Jasper secoua la tête en souriant. "-Bien p'tite, choisissez ce que vous voulez mais sachez que je ne tolérerais pas le nom Casper." "-Oui, M'sieur !" Le reste du trajet se passa dans la simplicité. Bella regarda autour d'elle, ils étaient au supermarché. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils étaient ici. Avant même qu'elle ne pose la question, Jasper parla répondit à sa question silencieuse. "-Tu devais acheter de quoi remplir le frigo. T'as oublié ?" Bella hocha la tête. "-Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai oublié. J'ai pas d'argent..." Jasper haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte de Bella. "-Je vais payer." "-C'est hors de question !"

Bien sûr Isabella fidèle à elle-même, ne pouvait que refuser cela. Jasper l'a regarda tout en fermant la porte. "-Je t'autorise à me rendre le montant par la suite, Isabella." Bella grogna tout en s'avançant vers l'intérieur et Jasper l'a suivit tout en riant. Arrivé derrière elle, il souffla à son oreille. "-Je n'ai pas dis quand après."

Bella s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Jasper qui alla chercher un caddie. Elle ne dit rien et suivi le blond pour enfin le trouver dans un rayon à regarder un article et lire le contenu avec les sourcils froncés, faisant rire la brune.

Les deux jeunes passèrent une heure dans le supermarché, grâce à Jasper. Celui-ci n'était pas rentré dans ce genre de magasin depuis des années, les vampires n'ayant pas besoin de se nourrir. Esmée venait une fois par semaine pour faire semblant et le blond avait toujours trouvé ceci idiot.

.

Bella, qui rangeait les affaires achetées dans les placards, se souvint qu'elle devait rendre l'argent à Jasper. Elle monta alors dans sa chambre et prit la monnaie qu'elle avait laissée sur la table de nuit et alla les donner à Jasper. Le blond regarda l'argent avant de soupirer et de les prendre en grognant. La brune haussa les épaules et continua son boulot.

Un silence avait pris possession de la pièce. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non. Ce silence était plutôt reposant et aidait la brune à se préparer à tout dire au vampire. Après qu'elle ait fini de tout ranger, elle resta dos au blond qui était assis à la table. Elle prit une grande respiration, se donnant un peu de courage. Jasper qui avait bien comprit qu'elle allait parler et qu'il ne devait sûrement pas l'interrompre, il laissa donc tomber ce qu'il avait en main pour regarder l'humaine qui était dos à lui.

"-Il y a quatre semaines..."

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu =) J'peux avoir des reviews, malgré mon "p'tit" retard ? ^^ Comme le Chapitre 5. Explications partie deux est déjà écrit, il arrivera plus rapidement =)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Flash Back._

Bella sentait bien qu'Edward s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que la brune avait mit les piefd au terrain de baseball des Cullen. Plus de deux semaines que son petit-ami ne lui adressait pas la parole convenablement. Très peu étaient les nuits où il restait avec elle. Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi et comme une idiote, elle s'était dit que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec James. Mais une petite voix en elle lui disait sans cesse que c'était autre chose. Une chose dont Bella avait très peur. Edward ne l'aimait plus, peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais aimé même... Il s'était enfin rendu compte que l'humaine ne valait rien, ne méritait pas l'amour du vampire cuivré.

Elle ouvrit les yeux qui virent directement le plafond de sa chambre. Edward était déjà parti. Car oui, il était venu cette nuit. Tard il était venu; au plus grand bonheur de la brune. Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir pris ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce ne fut que après trente minutes qu'elle sortit de la sortie de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre, tout en séchant ses cheveux.

À peine fermé la porte, un son rempli la pièce. Bella sursauta et regarda vers la table de nuit où se trouvait un portable. Elle se dirigea vers la table et pris le cellulaire dans sa main. Elle reconnut directement, c'était celui d'Edward, il avait reçu un message d'une certaine "Mon Amour." . Ça sentait mauvais, elle le savait. Elle comprit. C'est terminé. Même si elle ne voulait pas savoir plus, elle lu le message qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle lu le message des dizaines de fois. Enfin, elle comprit pourquoi Edwards était absent pendant plusieurs jours, comme depuis ces deux jours.

Edwards avait passé ces deux derniers jours avec une autre. Deux jours; une nuit.A faire Dieu sait quoi. Elle remit le portable sur la table de nuit et resta assise sur son lit sans rien faire, laissant ses larmes couler à flot.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers, pris sa veste et on sac, accompagné du cellulaire d'Edward et monta dans la Volvo de son "petit-ami".

**_"-Tu l'as oublié."_**

Edward hocha la tête et prit l'objet en regardant Bella. Il remarqua qu'elle avait que quelques minutes avant d'arriver que le vampire briser le silence.

**_"-Tanya, notre cousine, va venir emménager chez nous. Dans une semaine."_**

Bella haussa les épaules, complètement indéfferente quand elle leva la tête brusquement, Tanya. C'était avec elle qu'elle passait donc ses journées. Ses nuits. Génial, elle allait devoir rester dans la même pièce qu'elle et être "gentille". Elle voulait demander combien de temps cette Tanya allait rester mais ne fit rien. Qu'elle reste aussi longtemps qu'elle veut, elle allait officiellement sa relation avec Edward Cullen et elle pourrait retourner chez sa mère.

Fin Flash-Back

**_"-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, sinon je l'aurais su."_** Jasper regardait la brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle baissa la tête et souffla. **_"-Non, je n'en ai pas eu la force. Il devait y avoir une raison; qu'il soit avec moi et une autre en même temps, parce que sortir avec une insignifiante humaine alors qu'il avait une vampire comme petite-amie était ridicule alors je me me suis dit qu'il y avait sûrement une raison. Il m'aurait sûrement quitté s'il ne se sentait pas obligé, si il n'y avait pas une explication à ses actions."_**

Le vampire blond hocha la tête et resta silencieux un momentavant de lui poser une question qui trôtait sa tête depuis qu'elle avait commencé. **_"-Et pourquoi avoir choisi le même jour que moi pour t'enfuir?"_** La brune tourna ses yeux vers lui et sourit.

**_"-J'avais appelé l'aéroport juste la veille et on m'a dit qu'il y avait un libre le lendemain. Alors, le matin je suis allée dire au revoir avant de prendre mon vol, ce qu'il ne savaient pas, évidemment. C'est là que j'ai appris _****_que tu n'étais pas rentré de ta chasse. J'ai dit que c'était sûrement parce que tu avais besoin de te nourrir plus que d'ordinaire et que tu étais parti dans une autre région. Tanya était arrivée une heure avant moi et six heures après toi. Et si tu veux savoir, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas savoir qui était la blonde assise sur les genoux d'Edward, pour ramener la curiosité. Je crois... Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune importance pour qu'elle puisse rester dans mes souvenirs."_**

Bella commença à rire, attirant la curiosité du vampire blond qui l'a regardait sans comprendre de ce soudain changement d'humeur. **_"-Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Tanya quand elle m'a vu. C'était à peine si elle se retenait de sauter sur mon cou!"_** Jasper secoua la tête et se leva. **_"-Elle aurait pu venir te tuer durant la nuit."_** Bella le regarda avec un regard amusé et un sourcil haussé. **_"-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle était trop occupée à écarter les jambes pour ça."_**

Jasper ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Bella comme si il l'a voyait pour la première fois. **_"-Tu traines beaucoup avec Emmett, toi!_**" Bella haussa les épaules et accepta quand Japser lui proposa de faire une ballade dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment tout en parlant. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où se trouvait un grand lac au milieu, entouré de fleurs multicolores et de quelquels rochers. Elle lui parla de Lucas, il fit de même en parlant de Peter et Charlotte. Bella s'assit au bord du lac et Jasper l'a rejoint à vitesse vampirique, faisant sursauter l'humaine. Cette dernière regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle devait rentrer. Jasper comprit et se leva en tendant la main à Bella. Celle-ci l'attrapa et la seconde suivante, elle se trouva sur le dos du vampire qui courrait à travers les arbres. Bella ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête dans le cou du grand blond pour empêcher le vent foutter son visage. **_"-Tu aurais pu prévenir Jasp'."_**

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement chez Bella, qu'il fit descendre de son dos et marcha jusqu'au salon après avoir ouvert la forêt. Bella alla dans la cuisine et commença à preparer le dîner alors que Jasper, qui l'avait suivit, s'assit sur la chaise**_. "-Tu ne rentre pas chez toi?"_** Jasper la regarda couper les légumes et répondit en souriant. **_"-Tu me chasses?"_** L'humaine poussa un soupir et secoua la tête pour dire non. **_"-Je ne te chasse pas, je te poses simplement."_**

**_"-J'ai pas envie de rentrer."_** Bella se retourna pour regarder Jasper pendant un instant. Elle pouvait comprendre; elle non plus, elle non plus ne voulait pas retourner à la villa des Cullen. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait mais Bella ne mettait pas tout le monde dans le sac, bien évidemment. Certains comme Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient rien fait. Ils n'avaient pas trahis ses enfants, eux. Esmée aussi avait été avec Edward; à la placede soutenir Bella et Jasper, après la trahison de leurs compagnons, ou même, contredire son fils. Elle avait oublié la présence de l'humaine et du vampire blond et était parti du côté de son fils. Quoi de plus naturel? Alice, elle, n'en parlons pas. Bella qui l'a considérait comme sa soeur, elle se sentait trahie. Et maintenant, elle n'avait personne. Elle leva son regard vers Jasper qui regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sourit. Presque personne. Il y avait Jasper maintenant. Et Emmett. Elle n'avait guère été trop proche de Carlisle et Carlisle mais elle pouvait également compter sur eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

.

.

.

Charlie arriva un peu plus tard que les jours précédent et demanda qui était le blond qui se trouvait dans la maison et ce qu'il faisait là**_. "-C'est Jasper, papa, le frère d'Edward. Il m'a déposé, en plus de m'aider pour les courses."_** Le shérif hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise pour commencer à manger son assiette. Jasper, qui était parti dans le salon quand Charlie était rentré, et il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Bella, qui comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle respira un bon coup. **_"-J'ai rompu avec Edward."_** Charlie regarda les deux ados et bu une gorgée d'eau. **_"-Et pourquoi donc?" _**Bella hésitait vraiment à lui dire la vérité et Jasper comprit qu'elle allait mentir mais pour lui, Charlie devait également connaitre la vérité alors il fit taire Bella d'un coup de pied sur sa jambe. **_"-Disons que... Edward s'est fiancé avec une autre. C'était la raison du départ de Bella."_** La concernée ferma les yeux, attendant que Charlie crie tout en pestant contre Jasper et son honnêteté constant. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux quand elle n'entendit pas les cris de son père. Charlie jouait avec sa nourriture. **_"-Bella, tu m'as dit que vous vous étiez seulement disputés. Je veux la vérité, maintenant."_** Il lâcha sa fourchette à son dernier mot et un bruit résonna quand la fourchette entra en contact avec l'assiette. La brune déglutit et lâcha son verre d'eau qu'elle avait en main avant qu'il ne se brise.

**_"-Edward s'est fiancé avec Tanya Denali une semaine avant mon départ. Quand je l'ai appris, je suis partie sans rien dire. Alice était également dans ce "plan", elle savait tout et ne m'avait rien dit. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trs longtemps, même avant que je ne sois en couple avec Edward."_** Jasper enchaîna. **_"-Personnellement, je ne le savait pas. Je pensais qu'il aimait vraiment Isabella mais maintenant, je pense qu'Alice et Edward ont joué avec elle, avec nous. Peut-être parce qu'elle était nouvelle ou peut-être pour une autre raison. Ils comptaient déménager avant son retour et le mien car je suis également parti chez mes amis. Ce qui est fait est fait. Malheureusement, on ne peut plus rien changer."_**

A vrai dire, Charlie était seulement inquiet pour Bella, sinon qu'elle rompe avec Edward; cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais de toute manière. Il regarda Bella, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et demanda si elle, elle allait bien. Bella répondit par l'affirmative avant qu'un silence vienne s'abattre sur eux. Charlie se leva après quelques minutes plus tard et dès sorti, Bella se tourna vers Jasper**_. "-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?"_** Jasper haussa les épaules. **_"-Il devait connaître la vérité."_**

**_"-Un mensonge n'aurait rien fait de mal! Maintenant qu'il sait qu'Edward était avec une autre en même temps que moi ne lui donnerait qu'une seule envie: le tuer."_** Jasper commença à rire avant de secouer son index devant le visage de Bella. "-Il ne pouvait rien faire . N'oublie pas ce que nous sommes." La brune se leva en prenant les assiettes et les mit dans le robinet, assez durement. **_"-J'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas." _**Jasper se leva également et se mit juste derrière l'humaine et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui et déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Bella était surprise mais ne fit rien, elle resta ainsi avant de sentir le soupir de Jasper sur son cou.

**_"-Il devait savoir. Et même, quand il va l'apprendre qu'il était fiancé alors que vous avez rompu depuis moins d'une semaine, parce qu'il l'aurait appris, à coup sûr, il allait douter de quelque chose et il allait mal réagir de l'avoir appris de quelqu'un d'autre que toi." _**Bella hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en soufflant. **_"-Je veux partir, loin d'ici, loin de Forks, loin de ces abrutis qui nous ont gâché la vie. Toi et moi. "_** Jasper sourit et souffla: **_"-Toi et moi, très loin."_**

.

.

.

Il faisait tard, 23h49 pour être exact. Charlie dormait. Bella était assise sur le canapé du salon, tournée vers Jasper qui était en face d'elle, il avait eu l'autorisation de rester, étant donné qu'il n'avait nul part où aller et qu'il n'était pas prêt de retourner à la villa. Il avait accepté en souriant. Bella posait beaucoup de questions à Jasper sur sa vie d'humaine mais Jasper lui avait dit qu'il allait parler de sa transformation plus tard car il ne se sentait pas prêt pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas insisté et ils avaient commencé à parler littérature, musique et art. Etonnament, Bella et Jasper avait beaucoup de point en commun et cela plaisait beaucoup au blond. Bella lui révéla le désir de rencontrer Peter et Charlotte, elle avait été curieuse quand Jasper avait parlé d'eux tout à l'heure. Le vampire lui promit qu'il l'emmènera les voir après lui avoir si elle était sûre car eux, contrairement à Jasper, se nourrissaient de sang humain. Bella haussa les épaules. **_"-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un vampire se nourrit d'humain qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, Jasper." _**

Jasper sourit à sa phrase. Elle avait peut-être raison d'un côté. L'humaine demanda au blond de lui dire plus sur ses amies, ce qui fit Jasper avec plaisir, tout en riant. Parler d'eux lui faisait rappeler combien il était chanceux de les avoir comme amis, comme frère et soeur. Ils passèrent deux heures à parler, voilà qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin quand la brune reçut un message. Jasper prit le portable qui se trouvait sur la table avec le sien et le passa à Bella. Elle le prit son portable et lu le message que lui avait envoyé Lucas. Il allait venir ici dans une semaines. Cela faisait à peine de jours qu'ils étaient séparés mais pourtant, Lucas lui manquait beaucoup alors le fait qu'il allait venir à Forks dans une semaine la réjouissait. Jasper prit également son portable quand il l'entendit vibrer, il le prit et sourit. Ses amis allaient venir ici dans une semaine également.

Jasper conseilla à Bella d'aller dormir mais celle-ci refusa, elle n'était guère fatiguée. Elle se demandait qu'elle était sa raison, à Jasper, d'être parti. Il avait dit fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais quoi? Qui? Elle voulait lui demander mais le matin, il lui avait bien dit que c'était dur à expliquer. Mais c'était explicable, dur peut-être mais il pouvait toujours le faire. Et Bella ferait de son mieux pour comprendre. **_"-Euh... Jasp'?"_**

Celui-ci se retourna vers la brune. Voilà cinq minutes qu'il ressentait le questionnement de Bella, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais elle n'avait pas répondu, ni bougé. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être simple, ni pour l'humaine ni pour le vampire. **_"-Oui, Isabella?"_**

**_"-Qu'elle est ta raison, à toi, d'être parti?"_**

Jasper resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de sa réponse car il savait que ceci allait être une surprise pour la brune, un choc. Tout avait commencé depuis son arrivée. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était attirer le regard de l'humaine mais celle-ci avait été complètement éblouie par Edward. Alors Jasper avait vécu dans le silence. Le jour où James et sa bande était venu, Jasper voulait les tuer. Quand il avait dû garder Bella à Phoenix, il avait été, égoïstement, heureux. Ce moment avait été le seul moment où il avait pu approcher de la brune.

Il se rappelait le moment où elle avait éclaté en sanglot et qu'il l'avait réconforté dans ses bras alors qu'Alice avait été obligée de chasser. Jasper avait eu le coeur brisé de la voir comme ça et avait passé toute la nuit à lui souffler des mots réconfortant à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme contre lui. Il n'avait pas osé -ni voulu- se retirer du lit, de peur de la réveiller donc il était resté ainsi, sans bouger, et regarder Isabella dormir. Bella avait été toute rouge et avait balbutié des excuses sur son comportement dès son réveil. Jasper l'avait trouvé mignonne à ce moment-là. Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas d'habitude mais à cet instant, il n'avait voulu que la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il ne put faire; Alice était revenue de sa chasse et avait regardé un moment l'humaine avant de hausser les épaules et se diriger vers le lit où la brune était encore assise.

Jasper avait alors directement quitté la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarder la télé tout en essayant de ne pas écouter Bella parler d'Edward avec Alice. Il lui manquait. Jasper avait eu du mal à retenir son grognement. S'en suivit l'escapade d'Isabella. Jasper avait été en colère contre elle pour avoir fait cela et avoir joué avec sa vie mais s'était senti coupable, beaucoup. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir de ne pas avoir pu voir ce qu'elle mijotait. Il avait été tellement en colère -colère qu'il avait dirigé vers James- qu'il n'avait pas été sensible à l'odeur du sang de Bella et qu'il avait prit un plaisir à démembré le nomade.

Il avait été soulagé de voir Bella s'en sortir et il avait été très jaloux quand il avait vu Edwardet Bella danser ensemble au bal de fin d'année et c'est là qu'il avait compris. Il tombait amoureux de l'humaine. Mais il s'en était voulu directement; il avait Alice. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il embrassait sa femme, la touchait ou lui faisait l'amour, c'était Bella qu'il voyait. Seulement elle. Il ne pouvait plus voir qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle. Il avait pris peur et il s'était enfui au seul endroit où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver des réponses. Au Texas. En trois semaines, il avait compris qu'il avait échoué ce qu'il essayait tant de réussir.

**_"-C'est l'amour que j'ai fui, Isabella. Je t'ai fui toi. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Tu détennais mon coeur avec un tel pouvoir que je n'ai pas réussir à fuir."_**

* * *

**Voilàààà! Review? =3**

**Moi j'l'aime bien mon Jasp' *-* , pas vous?**

**Une p'tite question pour mes lecteurs, vous préférez trois, quatre pages en une semaine ou plus jusqu'à dix pages en deux semaines?**

**Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée à tous**


	6. Chapitre 6

**B'jour! Comme j'ai écrit le chapitre six très rapidement, j'ai décidé de le publier =3 Toute façon j'suis en vac' pour une semaine donc j'ai assez de temps pour écrire les chapitres en avance =) **

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6

**_"-Tu es tombé amoureux de Bella ?_****_!"  
_**  
Bella continuait à regarder le blond, choqué, mais tout de même heureuse. Depuis déjà cinq semaines qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments envers Edward, et ce qui s'était passé l'avait aidé à tout éclaircir. Quand Lucas lui avait demandé de lui parler des Cullen, il avait remarqué qu'elle parlait beaucoup plus des jumeaux et d'Emmett que les autres, mais n'avait rien dit, la laissant parler.

Ce n'est que quand il avait dit : **_"-Toi, t'aime ce blond."_** Quand Lucas lui avait demandé de lui parler des Cullen, il avait remarqué qu'elle parlait beaucoup plus des jumeaux et d'Emmett que les autres, mais n'avait rien dit, la laissant parler. Elle avait toujours voulu lui parler, à lui et Rosalie, mais sans succès, on l'avait toujours empêché de faire ceci. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle voulait tant le connaître, lui et son passé, et quelque temps après, Bella avait arrêter de penser à ceci. Elle s'était plusieurs fois demandée ce que Jasper ressentait envers elle, de l'indifférence avait-elle pensé mais maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de ça. Surtout que le blond avait révélé apprécier l'humaine.

Bella ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de plonger son regard dans celui de Jasper. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle voulait tant le connaître, lui et son passé, et quelque temps après, Bella avait arrêter de penser à ceci. Jasper s'était levé depuis quelques minutes et il était en train de regarder les trois personnes un par un. **_"-Je pense que..."_**

Rosalie lui coupa la parole. Celle-ci était choquée et furieuse. Il manquait plus que Jasper à s'amouracher de l'humaine ! **_"-Que tu nous doit des explications ! Sérieusement, vous lui trouvez quoi vous, à cette humaine, pour tomber amoureux d'elle ? Et même, vu Edward, ce n'est que ce que vous pensez ! Il n'y a que son sang qui vous attire."_** Bella se tourna enfin vers les nouveaux arrivés, Emmett et Rosalie, et regarda la grande blonde.

Elle savait que celle-ci ne l'aimait pas mais devait-elle dire que seul son sang pouvait attirer les autres à l'aimer ? Oui, bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un vampire puisse penser à autre chose que le sang qui courrait dans ses veines, mais elle pouvait tout de même espérer. Elle avait aimé Edward, mais peut-être pas autant qu'elle le pensait. Elle se retourna vers Jasper qui l'a regardait depuis quelques minutes.

Jasper s'adressa à sa sœur et son frère sans pour autant se tourner vers eux. **_"-Vous faites quoi, là ?"_** Emmett fut le premier à parler, voyant que sa femme n'allait rien dire. **_"-Et bien... Vu que Carlisle, Esmée en plus de Tanya et Edward étaient occupés, Alice est sortie chasser et nous, on s'est inquiété pour toi, comme tu ne rentrais toujours pas..." "-Viens, Em'. Il va bien. Très bien même."_** Jasper sortit également et appela sa sœur." Rosalie se retourna et sortit dehors suivie de son mari. Jasper sortit également et appela sa sœur. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, furieuse contre son frère d'être tombé amoureux de l'humaine.

**_"-On ne peut pas contrôler nos émotions. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime Bella, car oui, je l'aime, et ce, depuis le début. Je peux comprendre que mes sentiments envers elle ne sont pas réciproques et je vivrais avec, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour vivre avec cette colère que tu as en toi. Je ne peux pas comprendre ta colère, aussi ! Tu m'en veux pour ne pas avoir pu contrôler mes propres émotions comme je le fais avec vous ? Ou bien est-ce parce que tu n'as pas l'attention de tout le monde sur toi ?"_**

Rosalie, qui ne voyait que rouge, grogna sur son frère et Emmett, inquiet, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Celle-ci grogna beaucoup plus à ce geste. Elle regarda Jasper puis Bella qui était plus loin derrière à regarder la scène, inquiète du déroulement qu'allait prendre toute cette situation, elle retourna son regard vers son jumeau. **_"-Elle est humaine, Jasper, humaine !"_**

La concernée tourna son regard du dos de Jasper à Rosalie et s'avança vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. **_"-Et alors, Rosalie, n'ai-je donc pas le droit d'être aimée ? Malgré mon humanité ? N'ai-je donc pas le droit, comme toi, d'avoir quelqu'un ? Tu sais... Laisse tomber. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton bonheur de ma séparation avec Edward en t'énervant avec une non-relation entre Jasper et moi." _**La brune avait hésité à dire les derniers mots. Certes, ils étaient vrais mais Bella aurait bien voulu dire autre chose mais elle pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Rosalie, calmée, fronça les sourcils et regarda l'humaine se diriger vers l'intérieur. Elle en fit de même, avec Emmett, en rentrant chez eux, à la villa. Jasper, lui, resta debout devant la maison de Bella, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Bella souffler son prénom depuis le salon. Il rentra à l'intérieur et vit la brune, les yeux rougit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il fut devant elle en un quart de seconde, ses mains sur les joues de Bella.

**_"-Isabella?"_** Elle ferma les yeux. "-**_Pourquoi Jasper, pourquoi ?"_** Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les yeux ambre du vampire. **_"-Pourquoi viens-tu me dire que tu m'aime seulement aujourd'hui ? Seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi Jasper ?!"_** Jasper ne répondit pas, il regarda les yeux chocolat de Bella qui étaient noyés de larmes. Il ne résista pas à son envie de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait.

**_"-Je ne sais pas, Isabella... Tu étais si heureuse avec Edward que j'ai dû tout garder pour moi." _**Bella enfuit sa tête dans le torse du vampire, ses bras autour de sa taille et souffla : **_"-Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit?"_** Jasper hocha la tête. **_"-Avec plaisir Isabella."_** Après deux secondes, Bella se retrouva sur le lit, Jasper à côté d'elle. **_"-Je vais dans la salle de bain, attend-moi ici." _**Jasper accepta. **_"-Isabella?_****_Laisse le passé derrière et regarde vers l'avenir."  
_**  
Bella baissa la tête avant de serrer le vampire aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le relâcha après quelques minutes. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain après avoir pris ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et se déshabilla pour ensuite rentrer dans la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau le long de son corps et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec les Cullen. Elle avait été éblouie par Edward, mais elle avait toujours voulu aller vers le blond qui avait l'air de souffrir. Elle avait pourtant jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. En savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Elle avait eu envie, par la suite, d'être plus proche de lui et le fait de savoir que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était son sang lui faisait mal et l'avait amené à la décision de faire taire son envie de l'approcher. En vain. Elle était toujours jalouse quand elle le savait avec Alice. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Jasper au terrain de baseball. Elle avait été heureuse de savoir qu'il l'a protégeait mais elle avait plus pensé qu'il allait faire comme Rosalie. Est-ce qu'il la voulait pour lui et goûter son sang lui-même ou bien était-ce parce qu'il la considérait comme une sœur, une membre de la famille? Ou bien, était-ce pour une autre raison ?

Quand elle avait su que Jasper allait être celui qui allait l'accompagner, elle avait été contente de le savoir près d'elle. Elle avait été jalouse de voir Alice et le blond se prendre la main pendant que ce dernier conduisait la voiture. Elle avait été très gênée par sa proximité avec lui quand elle avait craqué, mais s'était allée contre lui pour enfin s'endormir sur son torse. Elle avait eu qu'une envie quand elle l'avait vu en smoking au bal de fin d'année ; lui sauter au cou, mais elle avait dû garder ceci pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait tout ça. Seul Lucas lui avait éclairci les pensées. Elle l'aimait ; c'était la seule solution.

Elle sursauta en sentant l'eau froide couler sur elle et elle sortit directement de la douche. Elle attrapa sa serviette et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau avec une serviette entre les mains à sécher ses cheveux. Elle vit Jasper couché sur le lit en train de lire "Roméo et Juliette" de Shakespeare. Elle sourit tout en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Jasper se redressa et prit la serviette des mains de l'humaine et s'occupa de ses cheveux. Bella soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, appréciant le toucher du vampire. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Jasper qui se coucha sur le lit. Bella s'endormit quelques minutes après s'être mise sous la couverture accompagnée de Jasper.

oOo

Du côté des Cullen.

Une porte claqua. La porte de la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda Emmett qui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Emmett resta debout. **_"-Emmett?" "-Oui Rosalie ?"_** Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et nom par un surnom qu'il avait l'habitude de prononcer. **_"-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" _**Emmett leva le regard vers Rosalie et s'approcha de deux pas.

**_"-Ce qui ne va pas ? Rosalie, tu détestes la personne à qui je tient le plus! Tu es en colère parce que Jazz est tombé amoureux de p'tite soeur alors que tu sais que ceci ne se contrôle pas! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?"_**

Rosalie baissa la tête. Ceci était bien la première fois qu'il levait la voix ainsi, surtout contre elle, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait été une vraie garce avec Bella depuis le début et elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie.

**_"-Emmett... Bella est humaine et elle mérite une vie avec une famille et des enfants, ce qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir ni avec Jasper ni avec un autre vampire ! Si j'étais si méchante avec elle, c'est pour lui donner une chance qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir si elle reste avec nous ! Mais..." "Mais...?"_** Rosalie souffla.  
**_  
_****_"-Mais, j'apprécie Bella. C'est une personne de bien."_** Emmett se rapprocha de sa femme, s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui. "-Et si tu laissais le destin faire ce qu'il a à faire ? Qui sait, peut-être que Bella est faite pour être un vampire." Rosalie soupira. Il avait peut-être raison après tout. Elle allait devoir s'exuser auprès de Bella et son frère.

Un portable sonna dans la cambre, interrompant Tanya et Edward. Ce dernier soupira et attrapa le portable. Il répondit après avoir regardé qui avait appelé. **_"-Allô?" "-Venez au terrain de baseball, nous avons des invités." "-Ok."_** Le couple fiancé se leva et se doucha avant de s'habiller et sortir dehors. Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain de baseball et ils virent Alice, seule, qui les attendait avec un sourire. En sentant Edward et Tanya s'approcher, elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du terrain. Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain de baseball et ils virent Alice, seule, qui les attendait avec un sourire.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour parler._** "-Le plan A est échoué. Le B également. Maintenant, le C."**_ Tanya sourit, Edward, lui, rit. Ils regardèrent tous les trois dans la même direction et virent deux personnes sortir des bois. Une femelle et un mâle. Tous les deux avaient les yeux cramoisis. Edward prit la parole.

(N/A: J'ai failli arrêter ici mais non... On va faire autrement )

**_"-Victoria, Laurent. Bienvenus parmi nous."_**

**Review? =3**

**Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre sept, désolée du retard de presque un mois; j'étais tellement submergée dans mes livres de mangas et Twilight version anime que j'ai complètement oublié de publier le chapitre!**

**n'gie: Sadique hein? Ben tu n'as encore rien vu =P On va savoir le pourquoi du comment de tout ça après et là, on verra si ça valait le coup! Il faut qu'elle réfléchisse notre Rosalie, parfois!**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-7.**

_**"-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire." "-Oui mais... Si jamais un loup s'interpose?"** _Alice regarda ses deux invités en fronçant les sourcils. _**"-Loups ou humains, tuez-les. Tant qu'elle disparait."**_ Les trois Cullen retournèrent à la villa tout en parlant de ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'elle aie disparue, partie. Arrivé à la villa, ils montèrent chacun dans leurs chambres. Alicese dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de voir si le plan allait marcher mais elle ne vit rien, la faisant grogner de rage. Elle essaya jusqu'à ce que Tanya vienne la chercher, après quelques heures, pour aller faire du shopping. Ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

.

.

.

Jasper regardait Bella dormir. Il était neuf heures et elle dormait toujours. Son père était déjà parti travailler et pour le "jeu", Jasper était descendu en bas et avait fait semblant de dormir juste avant que Charlie ne descende dans le hall. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de sourire et était parti travailler en pensant que Jasper était sûrement quelqu'un de bien pour sa fille, contrairement à Edward. Jasper baissa son regard vers l'humaine qui commençait à se réveiller. Il souffla un "Bonjour" dans le creux de son oreille et Bella sourit avant de lui répondre avec une voix endormie.

_**"-B'jour."** _Elle laissa ses yeux fermés alors que Jasper se levait._** "-Qui t'a autorisé à te lever?"**_ Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était redressée et qui regardait le vampire, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. _**"-Euh... personne?" "-Personne. Alors reviens ici."**_ Jasper rit doucement et retourna se coucher sur le lit. Bella se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. _**"-Voilà ce que ça fait de dormir à trois heures du matin, Isabella."**_ La concerna hocha la tête sans vraiment l'écouter. **"-_Encore deux minutes, voire une heure." _**

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur la sonnette de la maison du shérif. La brune grogna. _**"-C'est Rosalie et Emmett... Elle voudrait te parler..."**_ Cela fit réveiller complètement Bella qui se redressa et regarda Jasper en se demandant ce que Rosalie pouvait bien lui dire. Elle se leva et attrapa la main du blond pour descendre en bas. Jasper se laissa faire et dû même attraper la fille du shérif pour que celle-ci ne tombe pas des escaliers, à cause de sa maladresse. Arrivé devant la porte, Bella l'ouvrit pour voir Rosalie et Emmett qui était plus loin derrière. Rosalie regarda la jeune maladroite qui était toujours habillé de son "pyjama" et qui avait les cheveux désordonnés. La grande blonde laissa son regard son regard s'accrocher sur les mains liés de Bella et son frère. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Bella se déplaça pour laisser ses invités rentrer, ce qu'ils firent. Les quatres ados allèrent s'installer sur les canapés, au salon. Quelques minutes après, Emmett souffla et se leva avant d'attraper Jasper par le bras et de sortir. Bella regarda la porte par laquelle ils étaient parti jusqu'à ce que Rosalie parle, la faisant sursauter. _**"-C'est moi qui lui ais demandé, a**__**vant de venir. Regarde Bella... Je suis désolée pour hier et... Pour les autres jours." "-Tu es excusée, Rosa mais... Pourquoi?"**_

Rosalie souffla et commença à dire que si elle avait agi ainsi était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette son choix plus tard. Qu'elle voulait lui laisser la chance de vivre une vie normale, une vie humaine avec une grande famille. Elle voulait simplement que Bella aie la chance d'avoir une chose qu'elle, elle ne pouvait plus avoir; des enfants. Après avoir dit le fin fond de ses pensées, Rosalie se tut et regarda Isabella qui ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur la blonde et de la serrer contre elle. D'abord surprise, Rosalie entoura également ses bras autour de la ès s'être séparée, les deux filles parlèrent, Bella lui dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, qu'elle aurait sûrement agi de la même manière, et Rosalie en fut ravie.

.

Le bras de Jasper était toujours emprisonné dans l'emprise de la main d'Emmett qui le traînait dans la forêt. Il le lâcha seulement quand ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Le blond frottait son bras de sa main pour essayer de diminuer la douleur car Emmett l'avait serrer assez fort, au point de le lui arracher. Emmett, lui, mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le jumeau de sa femme en soupirant.

**_"-C'est bizarre..."_** Jasper leva son regard de son bras à son frère en fronçant les sourcils. **"-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?"** Emmett haussa les épaules. _**"-Tu dis être amoureux de Bella et pourtant Edward ne l'a jamais su."**_ Jasper sourit. **_"-Qui te dit qu'il ne le sait pas?" "-Sinon, nous aussi, on l'aurait su."_** Jasper secoua la tête. **_"-Moi, ce que je trouve de louche, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sorti avec Isabella alors qu'il était avec Tanya. Ils mijotent quelque chose ensemble. Peut-être même qu'Alice est avec eux... Si Isabella est dans leur plan, nous devons à tous prix l'a protéger... " _**

_**"-On pourrait sortir ce soir tous les quatre, non seulement elle sera protégée par nous mais en plus, elle s'amusera!"**_ Japser soupira avant de hocher la tête, sortir leur fera peut-être du bien, et comme ça, il pourrait réfléchir au plan de leurs trois nouveaux ennemis. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'il y en avait deux de plus.

Après avoir parlé pendant quelques heures; Emmett avait insisté à savoir comment est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la brune et depuis quand, en plus de demander son séjour chez les Withlock. Jasper avait répondu à toute ses questions, sauf une.

.  
.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement devant la demeure des Swan d'où ils pouvaient entendre un rire. Intrigués, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur pour se diriger dans le salon. Ils virent Rosalieb en train de rire alors que Bella, elle, était toute rouge. Jasper ressentait beaucoup de gêne venant d'elle.

Il croisa son regard et remarqua que l'humaine devenait plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Jasper sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que Emmett rejoignait sa femme qui l'accueilli en souriant avant de l'embrasser. Jasper regarda Bella et passa sa main sur sa joue en demandant si elle avait faim, elle hocha la tête positivement. Le blond se leva et attrapa la main de la brune pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

_**"-Que veux-tu manger?" "-J'sais pas... "** _Rosalie débarqua. _**"-Moi je sais! On... Enfin... Tu vas manger dehors!"**_ Jasper regarda Emmett, il lui avait sûrement parlé de son hypothèse, le mieux était de la faire sortir dehors._ **"-Mais..."**_ Jasper déposa sa paume contre la bouche de l'humaine. _**"-Vas te préparer, Isabella, on sort."**_ Il relâcha la fille du shérif qui monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Rosalie regarda son frère._** "-Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont faire quelque chose?"**_ Jasper hocha la tête. _**"-J'ai comme l'impression que oui. Et je suis sûr que Peter ne vient pas seulement pour dire bonjour..." "-Ils va venir ici, à Forks?" "-Ouep."** _

.  
.

_**"-Je peux payer l'addition moi-même!"**_ Les vampires soupirèrent. _**"-Pour la énième fois; on t'a invité, on paie. D'accord Isabella?"**_ La concernée grogna._** "-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Rosa."**_ Celle-ci sourit. _**"-Pourtant, quand c'est Jasper, ça te dérange pas."**_ Bella rougit. _**"-N'importe quoi." "-Et de toute manière t'a pas d'argent sur toi."**_ Bella regarda Jasper qui souriait.

L'humaine fouilla ses poches, à la recherche de l'argent qu'elle avait pris avec elle, en vain. **"-Jasper!" "-Ben quoi, y avait de l'argent qui dépassait de la poche de ton manteau et je l'ai prit pour qu'il ne tombe pas." "-Et ils sont où?!" "-Ils sont sur la commode dans le hall de chez toi..."** Bella ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que Emmett appelait le serveur pour payer. Ils sortirent après que ce soit fait. Bella resta auprès de Rosalie. Jasper l'attrapa par derrière et la ramena contre lui alors que le couple devant marchait en parlant et riant. Jasper souffla dans le creux de son oreille.

_**"-Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps?"** _Isabella haussa les épaules. _**"-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule." "-On t'a invité..." "-Mais c'est moi qui a mangé, pas vous!" "-Juste aujourd'hui... S'il te plait..."**_ Bella souffla et se détacha du vampire avant de marcher vers le couple Cullen. _**"-Juste aujourd'hui."**_ Rosalie s'exclama._ **"-Génial! Alors, shopping!" "-C'est pas vrai..."** _

.  
.

_**"-Que ce passe-t-il Rosa?"**_ Celle-ci regardait derrière l'humaine avec des yeux noir._** "-Allons rejoindre les garçons." "-Tiens, qui voilà! Rosalie et Isabella!"**_ Bella reconnut cette voix. Elle déglutit avant de se retourner vers les nouveaux arrivants. _**"-Et bien, Rosalie, je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec les animaux domestiques comme celle-là!" "-La ferme." "-Surveille donc ton langage Rosalie."** _  
Elle grogna. _**"-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!"**_ Ils haussèrent les épaules. _**"-Rien du tout, nous étions seulement venus faire les magasins et on est tombé sur vous! Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?"**_ Rosalie nia complètement les deux vampires et se retourna pour rejoindre son mari et son frère, suivi de Bella.  
_**"-Elle m'empêche de la manipuler comme avant. Plus vite elle disparait, mieux ce sera." "-Laisse faire les choses dans son temps, Alice." "-Je m'impatiente, Edward."** _Alice soupira. _**"-Allons donc rejoindre Tanya."**_

.  
.

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-4.**

_**"-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?"**_ Jasper, qui était juste à côté de Bella, haussa les épaules. Rosalie réfléchit et Emmett, lui, regardait Bella et Jasper, l'un après l'autre en passant toujours par leurs mains liées.

Depuis trois jours, tous les quatre sortaient dehors, à Port-Angeles, Bella mangeait et après, soit ils allaient faire les magasins, soit ils marchaient dans les rues tranquillement et la main de Jasper et Bella restaient toujours entrelacées et pourtant, ils n'étaient encore ensemble, au grand désespoir de Rosalie et Emmett. Le soir, ils rentraient et Bella préparait le dîner pour elle et Charlie qui commençait à se demander si les trois vampires n'avaient pas été chassé de leur maison.

_**"-Je sais!"**_ Bella sursauta, faisant rire Emmett._** "-On t'écoute Rose." "-Un cinéma? Y a Dracula qui sort." "-Pourquoi pas..."** _Bella accepta également, avec beaucoup d'hésitation tout de même.

Pendant tout le film, Jasper et Emmett riait des conneries que l'écran diffusait. Rosalie, elle, souriait alors que Bella regardait simplement l'écran, la tête ailleurs.

.

.

.

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-3**

**Pov Charlie Externe.**

_**"-Alors, tu veux bien?"**_

_**"-Dans trois jours?"**_

_**"-Oui!"**_

_**"-Combien?"**_

_**"-Trois..."**_

_**"-Alors si je calcule bien... Trois Cullen, Lucas, et deux Withlock, en plus de toi... Ça fait sept ados dans une maison."**_

_**"-C'est non?"**_

_**"-Essayez de ne pas détruire la maison."**_

_**"-Promis!"**_

_**"-Bien, je vais aller, j'ai du boulot."**_

Sa conversation avec Charlie s'était bien passée. C'est vrai que sept ados dans une maison faisait beaucoup, surtout que cinq d'entre eux étaient des vampires, l'un hybride et l'autre humaine. Charlie se posait juste la question; ces vampires étaient-ils les vampires qu'il attendait? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il souffla avant de saluer les trois Cullen qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Voilà maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient ici, Rosalie "dormait" avec sa fille et les garçons dans le salon. Il allait devoir vérifier ce qui se passait dans cette ville avant que cela ne dégénère. Surtout que depuis un temps, Billy n'arrêtait de dire qu'une rousse embêtait les loups de La Push en plus d'en faire augmenter. Jacob avait bien évidemment suivi ses amis et traquait la vampire, sans rien trouver. Elle était rapide. Le shérif gara la voiture et ferma le moteur pour en sortir. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sentit la présence de docteur Cullen. Intrigué, il rentra à l'intérieur, Carlisle était assis sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir sur son propre siège et regarda Carlisle. _**"-Comment vont les enfants?" "-Ils vont bien Carlisle, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Ils jouent bien la comédie aussi... Mes pauvres, ils ont du avaler assez de nourriture humaine pour le restantes de leurs vie."**_ Carlisle sourit. _**"-C'est pour la bonne cause." "-Oui, c'est pour la bonne cause." "-Les as-tu appelé?"**_ Le brun secoua la tête. _**"-Non, pas encore. Je veux que Bella trouve le numéro et le fasse en premier. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne tout petit à petit. Ça va faire un choc, pour elle comme pour les autres."** _Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Charlie lui parle de la rousse nomade qui se trouve dans la ville. Carlisle lui assura de faire quelques recherches de son côté. _**"-Au fait, Carlisle, aurais-tu une chambre pour moi dans trois jours?" "-Oui, j'en ai mais... pour qu'elle raison?" "-Disons que il y aura six adolescents, dont cinq vampires, un hybride et une humaine, chez moi dans trois jours."** _Carlisle rit. _**"-La maison t'ouvre les bras tout le temps, mon frère." "-Merci."**_

.

.

.

Le feu montait vers le ciel, autour étaient réunis loups et vampires, en plus de Charlie. Billy et les autres anciens se trouvaient également au feu de camp. _**"-Je m'en veux de faire cela." "-On le fait pour la bonne cause, Esmée. Tu verras, tout sera mieux après."**_ La vampire brune hocha la tête.**_ "-Tu as sûrement raison, Billy..."_ **Charlie regarda Sam qui hocha la tête. **_"-On pense, avec les autres, que les vampires nomades peuvent très bien être Victoria et Laurent. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir agir vite."_ **Charlie soupira. _**"-C'est rapide..." "-Tu dois les appeler Charlie." "-Isabella doit le faire avant." "-Et si cela n'arrive pas?" "-Si Jacob, patiente encore quelques jours."**_ Jacob souffla, ils en avait marre d'attendre. C'était la seule chose qu'il faisait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. L'assemblée parla encore pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le temps d'aller se reposer vint. Charlie salua tout le monde avant de rentrer chez lui. Il vit Rosalie et Emmett dans le salon qui regardaient la télévision. Il monta les escaliers et entendit la conversation de Jasper et sa fille.

_**"-... Je me sens pas prête... C'est trop tôt... Je viens juste de me séparer d'Edward et toi, t'es toujours marié donc..."**_ Tiens donc... il est encore marié celui-là! _**"-J'veux rien précipiter Darlin'. Allez dort, il se fait tard. Tu dois être en forme pour pouvoir rester debout avec six vampires." "-Cinq, Jasp', cinq. Lucas est hybride." "-Bonne nuit Isabella."**_ Charlie ferma la porte de sa chambre pour aller dormir, lui aussi. Encore un peu et tout va s'arranger.

.

.

.

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-2.**

**Pov ... Externe**

**(N/A: Dans cette conversation, je met une chiffre pour les personnes qui parlent, comme il y en a plusieurs et que je ne donnerais les noms que dans le chapitre suivant ou même plus loin. 1,2,3 sont des personnages importants dans toute l'histoire! Vous pouvez toujours donné des hypothèses sur eux ;) )**

**_2—"-Combien de temps, mon frère?" 1—"-Seulement quelques jours, voir moins, cela dépend de leurs attaques."_**

**_3—"-N'y avait-il donc pas une autre solution? Isabella risque de perdre sa vie après tout..."_**

**_1—"-Tu sais bien que non, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, sinon nous l'aurions pratiqué. Et je suis sûre que Isabella va très bien."_**

**_2—"-Quel gâchis..."_**

**_1—"-A qui le dis-tu..."_**

.

.

.

**Pov Bella Externe.**

Des cadres. Partout. Que des cadres. Des cadres où nous pouvions voir des personnes. Un cadre pour une personne. La brune commença à marcher de plus en plus vite. Ce couloir sombre la faisait peur. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle marchait, plus la porte devant elle avait l'air de s'éloigner, comme si le couloir se prolongeait de plus en plus. Ça l'énervait. Elle commença à courir et avec un effort surhumain, elle atteignit la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle était prête à l'ouvrir. _**"-Attend!"**_ Bella se retourna en reconnaissant la voix. _**"-Maman?" "-Ma fille, n'ouvre cette porte que si tu es prête. Vraiment prête." "-Prête pour quoi...? Maman! Maman!"**_ Elle disparu dans le noir du couloir. Elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle se retourna vers celle-ci et vit une personne juste devant elle. Elle ne le voyait pas convenablement, elle était munie d'une très longue cape noir avec un chapeau qui cachait qo visage. **_"-Entre."_** Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, celui-ci s'avança dans la pièce. Une lumière faible se trouvait au milieu de la grande salle, la brune suivit la personne à la cape noire jusqu'à arriver sur un très grand cadre sur le mur. Elle reconnut plein de visage. La longueur du cadre était très long, elle dut se déplacer pour voir les autres personnes. Elle passa sa main sur la personne au milieu, qui était bien beaucoup plus grande que les autres personnes._** "-C'est..." "-Oui, c'est toi."** _Isabella regarda les personnes à côté d'elle et vit un blond aux yeux rouges, derrière lui et à ses côtés se trouvaient pleins d'autres personnes. Certains lui ressemblaient beaucoup, d'autres étaient très différents. _**"-Jasper?" "-Regarde bien." "-C'est Jasper mais ses yeux..."**_ Elle dirigea son regard derrière lui en laissant sa main sur le tableau qui repassait les visages des personnages. _**"-Qui sont-ils?" "-Peter et Charlotte. À côté, c'est Lucas. Ton premier pas."** _Peter et Charlotte... **"-Mon premier pas?" "-Vers le futur. Ce cadre est le cadre du futur, ton futur. Et ceux des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Sache que le cadre ne se trompe jamais, les personnes s'y trouvant seront à jamais avec toi."** Bella regarda le tableau et vit son père à sa gauche, Jasper étant à sa droite. A côté de son père se trouvaient pleins de personnes, elle ne les reconnaissait pas tous._** "-Qui sont-ils?"** **"-Eux... ce sont les..."**_

BIP

BIP

BIP

Bella se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Rosalie la regardait, inquiète._** "-Bella, tout va bien?"** _La brune ferma l'alarme de sa main et soupira. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel. Il était si étrange... _**"-Oui, Rosa... Je vais bien..." "-Tu veux un verre d'eau?" "-S'il te plait..."**_ Elle ferma les yeux et se recoucha sur le lit. Elle sentit ensuite une légère pression sur son front. C'était Rosalie. _**"-Tu as de la fièvre... Tiens, bois-moi ça."** _Bella hocha la tête et but son verre d'eau tout en repensant à son rêve étrange. Rosalie l'a regardait, toujours inquiète quand Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans la chambre. Le blond vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Bella et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Il prit le verre vide et le mit sur la table avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Bella souffla. _**"-Je vais bien. Pourquoi me poser cette question à tout bout de champ?" "-Disons que ton rêve nous inquiète, en plus que tu sois malade. Tu n'arrêtais pas de pas de souffler en disant qu'il y avait beaucoup de cadres. Après, tu as parlé de ta mère, de Peter et Charlotte, de Lucas..." "-Tu as également parlé de Jasper, tu parlais de ses yeux..."**_ Bella regarda le visage de Jasper et passa sa main sur son visage, comme elle l'avait fait sur le tableau._** "-Tu as les yeux dorés..." "-J'ai toujours eu les yeux dorés, Isabella." "-Toujours?" "-Toujours depuis cinquante ans." "-Mais l'avenir te réserve les yeux rouges." "-Qu...?"**_ Bella s'était déjà levée du lit en soufflant qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

.

.

.

_**"-Pourquoi on sort pas aujourd'hui?" "-Tu es malade Isabella." "-Et les autres?" "-Ils sont dans la forêt." "Pour faire des bêtises. Ils peuvent pas aller dans leur chambre pour ça?" "-Non, il y a trois microbes à la villa, nous empêchant de rentrer."**_ Bella soupira avant de s'appuyer sur le torse de Jasper et fermer les yeux. Le vampire serra ses bras autour d'elle et seulement quelques minutes après, il entendit les battements de coeur de l'humaine, signifiant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'a fit couché sur le lit, la couverture sur elle et resta à ses côtés, la regardant dormir. C'est en passant sa main sur le visage de la brune, qu'il se rappela de la nuit dernière.

**Flash Back**

Couché sur le lit, les deux jeunes parlaient et riaient depuis des heures. "-Il reste trois jours!" "-On verra si tu seras autant enjouée de leur arrivé." Bella se mit sur son côté droit pour regarder Jasper qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la brune. "-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?" Jasper rit. "-Disons que Peter est un vrai emmerdeur et il est comme Emmett, peut-être même pire. Charlotte est une vraie folle de la mode et elle te posera beaucoup de questions." "-Comme quoi?" "-Comme... tout. Elle te demandera tout. Ta vie, tes relations." "-Relations?" "-Amicales, amoureuses, et même..." "-Veux pas savoir!" Jasper rit en regardant Bella qui était toute rouge. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Bella ne lève la tête pour regarder le blond. "-Tu sais, je t'apprécie mais... 'Fin. Même plus qu'apprécier... Mais... Je me sens pas prête... C'est trop tôt... Je viens juste de me séparer d'Edward et toi, t'es toujours marié donc..." Jasper soupira et se leva pour être juste à la hauteur du visage d'Isabella. Il regarda l'heure, il était très tard.

_**"-J'veux rien précipiter Darlin'. Allez dort, il se fait tard. Tu dois être en forme pour pouvoir rester debout avec six vampires."**_ Bella se coucha et ferma ses yeux. _**"-Cinq, Jasp', cinq. Lucas est hybride."**_ Jasper sourit. _**"-Bonne nuit Isabella."**_ Jasper était ensuite resté à la regarder dormir, il avait même dû envoyer une bonne dose de léthargie pour la aider._** "-Beaucoup de cadres. Que des cadres."**_ Jasper fronça les sourcils et regarda la fille endormie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle commença à s'agiter. _**"-Maman! Maman!"**_ Jasper commençait à s'inquiéter. Il vit Rosalie et Emmett monter dans la chambre. _**"-Tu devrais peut-être la réveiller..." "-Non, elle s'est calmée..."** _La grande blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de l'humaine et commença à caresser ses cheveux. _**"-C'est Jasper mais ses yeux..."**_ Jasper ressentit de la peur, de l'incompréhension émaner de la brune. Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils quand elle soupira les noms de ses amis. _**"-Comment cela se fait qu'elle voit Peter et Charlotte dans ses rêves alors qu'elle ne les connaît pas?"**_ Jasper haussa les épaules. Ne comprenant pas lui même ce qui se passait mais bon, c'était un rêve après tout. Il descendit en bas avec Emmett et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas.**

Bella trépignait d'impatience devant l'aéroport de Port-Angeles. Aujourd'hui était l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle allait beaucoup mieux par rapport à hier, sa fièvre avait diminué et elle n'était plus fatiguée. Charlie l'avait prévenu comme quoi qu'il rentrerait très tard car il avait du boulot à faire. Elle n'avait pas cherché très loin et avait accepté. Tant pis, elle présentera ses amis le lendemain. Elle avait été très étonnée de voir Charlie la serrer dans ses bras et lui souffler un "Je t'aime." Ça la faisait peur aussi, elle avait l'impression qu'il agissait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle avait laissé tomber cela pour un moment. _**"-Regardez qui voilà!"**_ Bella leva les yeux et vit Lucas, en plus de deux vampires. C'était sûrement Peter et Charlotte. Bella lâcha la main de Jasper et courut sauter dans les bras de son ami, qui la serra fort das ses bras. _**"-Et bien, princesse, on arrive pas à rester sans moi pendant une semaine?"**_ La brune secoua la tête. _**"-Une semaine, c'est long."**_

.

.

.

Après que les présentations furent fait, les cinq jeunes allèrent se balader dans la ville jusqu'à tard le soir. _**"-Princesse, t'es malade?"**_ La concernée hocha la tête. _**"-Juste un peu. J'ai eu de la fièvre hier, c'est tout." "-Ton souffle est plus chaud que d'habitude..." "-... Mais je vais bien." "-Si tu le dis." "-Vous restez pendant combien de temps?" "-On te dérange Emmett?" "-Oui." "-Alors pas de chance pour toi, on reste pendant très longtemps."**_ Bella souffla: _**"-Charlie va pas être content. Pas de place à la maison..." "-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous princesse."** _Après avoir proposé de rentrer, Bella se retrouva sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Jasper, Lucas était devant et Peter et Charlotte étaient avec Emmett et Rosalie. Bella posa sa tête sur la vitre tout en écoutant la conversation des deux blonds devant. Elle s'endormit.

**.**

Une plage. L'eau bleu arrivait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le ciel était parfait, le soleil à son zénith et aucun nuage à l'horizon. Bella ferma les yeux et marcha tout le long de l'eau quand elle entendit des bruits. _**"-Maman!"**_ La brune se retourna pour voir des enfants. Une blonde et un brun. Leurs yeux étaient magnifiques, la fille avait les yeux d'un bleu avec des éclats gris et le garçon avait les yeux chocolats avec ds éclats gris également. La brune se baissa et ouvra grand ses bras, les enfants s'y s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. _**"-Où est papa?" "-Papa est parti avec Tonton Dem et Tonton Em." "-Il vous a laissé seuls?" "-Et nous, on est quoi?" "-Les tantes de mes enfants?" "-C'est ça. Y a Jasper qui t'appelle. Va donc retrouver ton mari." "-J'y vais. Au revoir mes anges."**_

_**.**_

_**"-Bella!"**_ La brune se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde, enfin presque la regardait avec inquiétude. Rosalie regardait Emmett d'un regard noir et Charlotte en faisait de même avec Peter. Ça devait être eux qui avaient crié. Bella frotta ses yeux avat de se lever du canapé pour se diriger dans la cuisine et se prendre un verre d'eau. _**"-Ça va Isabella?" "-Oui Jasp', je vais bien."** _La brune se retourna vers le blond et alla près de lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule alors que Jasper serrait ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison sonne. Bella se sépara de Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et vit Monsieur Andrew, un des collègues de son père.**_ "-Monsieur Andrew, est-ce que tout va bien?"_** Il avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait sûrement pleuré et semblait être très fatigué. _**"-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment dire ça... Je suis désolé Bella... Ton père Charlie a... perdu la vie..."**_ Bella resta scotchée sur place._** "-Pa... Pardon? C'est... NON! Pas Charlie!"**_

La jeune brune tomba au sol, les joues strié de larmes. Elle qui pensait Charlie indestructible, elle se sentait trahie. Son père était mort. IL EST MORT. _**"-Princesse..."**_ Elle sentit des bras froids enrouler son corps. Elle voulut s'en détacher mais non, ils étaient forts. Bella sentit alors une vague de sommeil venir vers elle. Elle lutta contre cette envie de dormir. Il était superficiel. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts, elle fut engloutie par le noir.

.

.

.

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

Ce n'était que ça depuis le début. Depuis six jours. Tout le temps. De chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, c'était la première chose qu'ils voyaient à dire. Quels impolis. Ils ne disaient même pas "Bonjour". Et ça continuait même ici, devant sa tombe, dans le cimetière, elle entendait les autres personnes dire ces trois mots. Même les tombes avaient l'air de parler, seulement pour dire ces trois mots. **_"-Toutes nos condoléances."_** Bella tomba à genoux. **_"-STOOOP! Ça suffit. Papa n'est pas mort. Il est vivant. C'est juste une blague. Il va revenir. Il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas mourir. NON."_** Bella resta sur le sol, dans ses mains, un bout de papier où était écrit un numéro. **_"-Je vais appeler ce numéro comme il me la demandé. Après, papa va y répondre et va me dire que c'est une blague. C'est tout alors... Arrêtez maintenant, d'accord? Bien. Vous êtes sages."_ **Charlie avait laissé toute la maison en héritage, en plus d'une grande somme d'argent. Elle ne savait même pas d'où venait toute cette somme... Il y avait également une lettre. Dans cette lettre, seule une phrase et un numéro se trouvait. _"Appelle ce numéro ma fille, tu auras des réponses plus tard."_ C'était ça. Elle allait appeler, ensuite son père allait lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ce genre de blague. Elle composa le numéro et appuya sur la touche appeler. Elle mit son portable au niveau de son oreille et attendit.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

_**"-Charlie! Mon frère, que me vaut donc cet appel?"**_

Ce n'était pas lui... Non. La brune savait que c'était juste pour traîner.

_**"-Ce n'est pas Charlie. Il est à côté de vous, je le sais. Donnez-le moi."**_

_**"-Qui êtes-vous?"**_

_**"-Bella, Isabella. Sa fille. Donnez-moi mon père. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. S'il vous plait."**_

_**"-Il... Je... Toutes.."**_

_**"-NON! Il n'est pas mort! Donnez-le moi! PAPA!"**_

_**"-Je suis vraiment désolé Isabella mais votre père n'est pas ici."**_

_**"-Qui... Qui êtes-vous? Vous avez dit que Charlie était votre frère... Papa était fils unique..."**_

_**"-Isabella, ton père était comme un frère pour moi, pour nous."**_

_**"-QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!"**_

_**"-Je m'appelle Aro, Aro Volturi."**_

* * *

**Moi aussi, je vous aime ^^**

**Hmm... Une p'tite excuse d'avance pour le prochain chapitre. Comme les examens sont dans seulement dix jours, très peu de chance pour que je vienne publier un chapitre. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, non. C'est mon bébé ^^ Dès les examens fini, je publie le prochain ;)**

**Voilàààà! Review? =3**

**Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée à tous.**


End file.
